Wildlife, Inc.
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof of Disney/Pixar's, "Monsters, Inc." Meat-shnookums-and-meat-funny-cartoon-show-4.07.jpg|Meat as Sulley Shnookums.jpg|Shnookums as Mike Wazowski Rini.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon as Boo Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Randall King Cat.jpg|King of the Cats as Mr. Waternoose Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes as Celia Lahwhinie.jpg|Lahwhinie as Roz Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-1153.jpg|Tom and Jerry as Needleman and Smitty Scrappy Mouse.jpg|Scrappy Mouse as Fungus E.t.alien.jpg|E.T. as Jerry Frosty the Snowman.jpg|Frosty the Snowman as Yeti Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile Lady-disney-animal-heroines-12875064-720-480.jpg|Lady as Ms. Flint Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as George Sanderson Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman as Bob Peterson Boo-Boo Bear.jpg|Boo-Boo Bear as Charlie Timothy Q.Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Harley P. Gerson Cooler.jpg|Cooler as Harry "Bud" Lucky Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla as Joe "J.J." Ranft Spike at the door S2E21.png|Spike as Nicholas "Lanky" Schmdt Stitch.PNG|Stitch as Claws Ward Sebastian 1.jpg|Sebastian as Ricky Plesuski Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Noodles Rivera Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca as Betty Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Spike Jones Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon as Waxford Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as Ted Pauley Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins as CDA James.jpg|James as Chalooby Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Sushi Chef Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Tony Bonkers D Bobcat.png|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Trailer Folk Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as TV News Repoter Heidi the Hippo.jpg|Heidi the Hippo as Ms. Nesbit Teletubbies Characters.jpg|Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po as Other Preschoolers Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio (1940) as A Kid that Mike Entertained 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Jungle emperor leo kimba 114 1280.jpg|Kimba as Rex in (Outtakes) Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Cast: * Sulley - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Mike - Shnookums (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Boo - Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon (Sailor Moon) * Randall - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Mr. Waternoose - King of the Cats (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) * Celia - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) * Roz - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Needleman and Smitty - Tom and Jerry * Fungus - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse) * Jerry - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) * Yeti - Frosty the Snowman * Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Matthias (Redwall) * Ms. Flint - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * George Sanderson - Yogi Bear * Bob Peterson - Ultraman * Charlie - Boo-Boo Bear * Harley P. Gerson - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) * Harry "Bud" Lucky - Cooler (Pound Puppies) * Joe "J.J." Ranft - Zetton (Ultraman) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schimdt - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Claws Ward - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Ricky Plesuski - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Noodles Rivera - Godzilla * Betty - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Spike Jones - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Waxford - Doraemon * Ted Pauley - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * CDA - Gremlins (Gremlins) * Chalooby - James (Thomas and Friends) * Sushi Chef - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) * Tony - Winnie the Pooh * Trailer Folk - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * TV News Repoter - Huckleberry Hound * Ms. Nesbit - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) * Other Preschoolers - Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po (Teletubbies) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Pinocchio (1940) * 6 Ultra Brothers as itself * Rex (in outtakes) - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Hanuman as itself Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and Toei